


we're so very precious, you and i

by lehnshxrrs



Series: dumb stuff for alex [6]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, it's for alex so nyeh, so maybe i deviated from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnshxrrs/pseuds/lehnshxrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the reactions Charles anticipated, he didn’t expect Erik to cry. Sure, it was an emotional memory, but Charles isn’t entirely sure Erik lets himself cry. </p><p>aka: Alex did a headcanon thing on tumblr so here we are</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're so very precious, you and i

Out of all the reactions Charles anticipated, he didn’t expect Erik to cry. Sure, it was an emotional memory, but Charles isn’t entirely sure Erik _lets_ himself cry. He’s looked into Erik’s mind already, he saw all the built up anger and pain and sadness, like jagged barbed wire wrapped around happy memories _“Stay out of my head.”_

__

So, when Erik looks up at him with tears rolling down his cheeks, Charles is almost taken aback.

“Charles.” Erik croaks out, voice wobbly and thick, crowding him up against the wall. Erik presses his face into Charles’ neck, and a quick glimpse into Erik’s mind shows why. Erik’s thinking of how he’d hide his face in his mother’s neck when he was upset. Warm, shuddering breaths puff out against Charles’ neck, and without a second thought, Charles curls his fingers through Erik’s hair, his other arm coming up to cradle the back of Erik’s neck. A tear slips from Erik’s cheek and lands on Charles’ collarbone. “How?” Erik says finally, lips brushing across Charles’ skin.

“It was the brightest memory you had.” Charles answers simply. Erik nods, arms tightening around Charles’ waist. Charles carefully looks back into Erik’s mind. Erik is much calmer now, almost content to hold Charles. Erik tips his head up to look at Charles, and Charles can’t help but picture how it would be to pull Erik up and kiss him, to be able to do what he’s wanted to since he first looked into Erik’s mind that night in Miami.

“Charles.” Erik says again, leaning away and then back again; his voice steady, warm like the feeling in Charles’ chest. Erik touches their foreheads together, lets their noses brush each other, fingers tightening around Charles’ waist.

Moira leans out the window then, but Erik brushes his lips against Charles’ at the same time, pulling away when he hears her call for them.

“She can’t see us.” Charles mumbles, chasing Erik’s mouth with his. Erik smiles, cupping Charles’ cheek and tracing the line of his cheekbone with his thumb when he kisses Charles for real.

Later, so much later, after Charles has felt Erik kill Shaw and seen him put on a helmet and been snapped back into his own mind, after Erik has been sent to prison and after Charles has broken him out, when they’re on that damned plane, Charles will tell Erik that kiss was his very first, and Erik will smile, despite knowing what he’s going to do the next day.

“Charles.” Erik will say, voice a terrible mix that sounds so much like hope and fondness and everything he didn’t say in Cuba, and Charles looks away, too afraid to hope that Erik really means it this time.

  
_“Charles,” Erik had breathed, pressing closer to Charles. “Ich liebe, Charles, ich werde dich immer lieben.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see alex's post: http://ofthe107th.co.vu/post/99003540279/stevebucky-or-cherik-or-both-whatever-you-want
> 
> (thanks alex now i'm thinking of all kinds of dumb cherik things)


End file.
